Knight
by Demonsil
Summary: So you're a knight, looking after the kings horses; Trying to become better and better in your training. But what if the king saves you? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Medieval times Rateing might go up SasoXdei Reviews/Ideas are needed


This has Literally been bugging me forever! See, this is what I do instead of working on my Genocide report. xD

Anime: Naruto Shippuden

Characters: The Akatsuki and a Few others

Setting: Medieval Times

Horses: Deidara gets a Gypsy Vanner named Calcifer. While Sasori owns the barn, but his horse is a Clydesdale named; Eiko.

Summery: So you're a knight, looking after the kings horses; Trying to become better and better in your training. But what if the king saves you? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

* * *

The black and white draft horse bucked and reared as it was tightly tied to a post to the side of the paddock. Its dark eyes flashed as it pulled back, bringing its head up and pawning the earth with massive feathered feet. The 'soon to be gelding' arched its neck and snorted, sending up its breath as the morning was still frosty. Turning its head; white hair flowing everywhere; it noticed a pair of humans leaning against the opposite side of the fence. They were talking about something, probably having a conversation about him.

He noticed a blonde that he had never seen before, a sword attached to his hip. He snorted and pawed the ground again, not liking the situation he was in. The blonde was looking at him with striking blue eyes; eyes that a knight would not normally have. The horse threw his head up, moving the white bangs to the other side of his face so he could get a better look. The mans hair was pulled into a low pony tail that rested on his neck, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, the hand tensing slightly if something was said that he apparently didn't like.

The other man; unruly black hair, and seemingly red eyes, pointed to him. The horse snorted and neighed loudly to prove his dominance in the paddock. The horse noticed the black haired man walk away, leaving the blonde one there alone. He snorted again, pawing the ground, becoming very impatient.

The blonde man jumped the fence in a graceful leap and walked towards him, confidence in his stride and an air of pride flowing around him. The blonde stood before the horse, looking into dark eyes. The horse flung its head and reared again, it's black ears pressed flat against its head. Even if the horse was intimidating, the man would not back down.

The blonde took the rope that bound the horse to the post and pulled on it to get the horse to return to its four massive legs. The man laughed slightly and pulled the horse forward gently. He rested his hand on the horse's nose and rubbed it gently.

"You must be Calcifer." The blonde man started, untying the rope that held onto the black and white stallion and attached a lead to his silver colored halter. The horse nickered at his name and pranced behind the blonde as he was lead out of the paddock.

"My name is Deidara." The blonde told the horse, as he opened the gate and led the horse down the path to get to the barn. "I've been told that you are my companion for a little while." The horse threw up its head and pressed its ears flat against its head once more. It didn't like the thought of that.

"Don't worry; you don't have to put up with me for a little while. I may be a knight, but I'm going to be working with the horses in the barn for the king." Deidara opened the stable door and looked down the long isle. Twenty or so stalls were lined up of each side of the barn.

"Wow.. He must love horses." The blonde mused to himself outloud as he tied the black and white stallion to the cross ties a few stalls down.

"You're right. I do," Came a voice at the entrance of the barn. Deidara spun around and noticed a red headed man. He had piercing brown eyes behind his semi-long hair. Deidara suddenly had a shocked look on his face, his body froze and he didn't dare move for he was afraid he might fall over.

The blonde suddenly got over his shock and bowed lowly. "You're H-highness." He stuttered, "Is there something I can do for you?" The blonde noticed a gold circlet peaking out from out behind the red heads hair; contrasting surprisingly well.

"Yes. Get Eiko for me." Deidara nodded and unhooked his own stallion, moving to put him into his stall that was close by. The Gypsy Vanner walked in with no trouble at all for the blonde and went straight to his hay and started to munch happily. Closing the door the blonde went down a few stalls and looked at the names printed on the doors, looking for the horse.

He came to a stall door and noticed a huge horse looking threw the chain mesh wiring in his stall. The blonde looked up for a moment and sucked in a breath, he knew he shouldn't be scared, but he had never dealt with a Clydesdale before, only gypsy vanners. He grabbed the grabbed the horse's gold bridle and opened the door and slipped in, closing it all the way; save a few inches.

The blonde walked towards the horse and cooed to it gently, trying to sooth the giant beast down. The horse didn't look pleased as it tossed its giant black head up and away from the blonde, its front feet rose up a few inches off the ground and the horse belted out a loud whinny; scaring the blonde half to death. Deidara stumbled back against the door of the stall and tried to get out but the horse wouldn't let him. Eiko began to kick and rear, throwing his giant head around, ears pinned back against his head. Deidara felt an arm wrap around his waist as he was pulled out of the stall and slammed back against the opposite wall.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Came a voice, menacing and violent sounding. Deidara flinched and looked away, a very small blush appearing on his cheeks. "You told me to get Eiko your Highness." He mumbled in a very small voice.

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what your highness?" By now the red headed king had leaned forward, his hands pinning the blondes arms to his side as he whispered; "He listens to no one but me." The king released the blonde and watched as he slumped to the clean barn floor.

"I'm sorry your Highne-"

"It's Sasori."

The blonde looked up and noticed the smallest of smiles on the king's face and stood up, brushing off his black pants. Sasori held out his hand and the blonde handed him Eiko's gold bridle. Sasori laughed ever so slightly and walked into the horse's stall and tacked him up before leading him out of the horse's stall door. Deidara watched the king walk down the isle and blinked when he stopped and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Meet me at breakfast tomorrow morning. I have a matter to discuss with you." Sasori turned around and left the blonde to deal with the rest of the horses.

* * *

End of Chapter one~

So, should I continue it?

If so, I NEED ideas!

Please Review~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did though. I am making no profit off of this what so ever. I am only useing the characters for my own selfish needs.


End file.
